A Light In The Darkness
by Stefania Bloom
Summary: Garrett ha decidido volver a NYC una de sus ciudades favoritas. Una noche cualquiera mientras esta cazando algo diferente sucede, salva una vida en vez de quitarla. Desde el momento en que la ve, algo en ella lo atrapa, lo cautiva, un sentimiento que nunca tenido por una mortal, un sentimiento de protección. Un sentir que lo llevará a cuestionarse como hombre y vampiro.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a Todos.**_

_** Este es el primer fic que publico de "Crepúsculo" —tengo otro, con otros personajes que esta detenido— espero les guste y disculpen mi osadía de escribir en un fandom del cual no soy lectora regular.**_

_** La inspiración para este fic es mi gusto por Lee Pace y los vampiros. Como todos mis fics la censura es para mayores de 18 años.**_

_** Quienes deseen tener más información de este fic y mis otros escritos, las invito a unirse a mi grupo en FB "Stefania Bloom Fics"**_

_**Advertencia: Este fanfic será un poco (AU) Universo Alternativo y (OoC) Out of Charater ya que los libros de Stephanie Meyer los leí en el 2008, hay detalles los cuales no recuerdo, y me gustan ciertas características de los vampiros que ella no usa en sus libros.**_

_**Besos y gracias por leerme.**_

_**P.D. Capítulo 2 se publicará el viernes 24/10/14.**_

_**Stef.-**_

**A Light In THe Darkness**

**Capítulo 1**

Garrett tenía unos 6 meses de haber vuelto a Nueva York, con tristeza descubrió que una vida vegetariana y tranquila en Alaska no era lo suyo, no podía vivir así, extrañaba a Kate y aún creía amarla pero le gusta el bullicio, la guerra, atacar a incautos vendedores de droga, asesinos o violadores y hacerles pagar por sus crímenes para luego devorarlos y dejarlos secos. Claro que esa no era su dieta exclusiva, tenía cierto gusto por los ingleses, los odiaba con todos sus fuerzas y a veces una señorita joven y jugosa tentaba su paladar y su sexo.

"Sexo" al recordar esa palabra se dio cuenta que llevaba medio año sin tener relaciones con nadie, los vampiros en NY eran más desconfiados y violentos que los demás, la ciudad los volvía así. Esa hermosa y terrorífica ciudad que le tentaba constantemente con su comida más que internacional y exótica, sus noches lujuriosas y viciosas pero a la vez era una de las ciudades más vigiladas del mundo, había cámaras en cada maldito poste y eso lo privaba a él y a cualquier otro vampiro a divertirse a lo grande.

Por supuesto la ciudad tenía muchos puntos ciegos, sobre todo en los barrios más pobres, allí siempre se podía encontrar diversión y esa noche como cualquier otra pensó divertirse en la parte latina del Harlem, la sorpresa fue que no sólo encontró diversión, sino que algo inesperado paso… salvó una vida en vez de quitarla, en realidad dos vidas.

En medio de una oscura y desolada calle caminaba con confianza enfundado en su sobretodo gamuzado de color marrón, los ojos rojos le brillaban como faroles, no estaba interesado en ocultarse pues cualquier mortal que pasará caminando por allí a esa hora de la noche no sería ningún ser bendito.

El chillido doloroso de un perro lo estremeció, los animales hacían un sonido espantoso al ser lastimados o eliminados, no pudo evitar el pensamiento de la primera guerra mundial, aquellos hermosos caballos que halaban los pesados cañones morían como si fuesen piezas de domino que caían en línea. Sacudió la cabeza sacando ese odioso recuerdo de su mente y el grito de una mujer termino de ahuyentar su pensamiento.

Todos sus sentidos de vampiro se alertaron de inmediato y pudo distinguir el sonido de alguien al ser arrastrado, la mujer no podía gritar, sólo gruñía y forcejeaba, una risa malvada retumbo en sus oídos. No era su costumbre meterse en esos asuntos, prefería atrapar su comida cuando estaba desprevenida y no perpetrando un delito.

El viento silbó un leve "Ayúdenme". Garrett miró la calle y quiso deshacer su camino, aquello no era su problema pero la voz femenina lo llamaba como si fuese el canto de una sirena. Sin meditar mucho corrió las calles a velocidad vampírica y en un par de minutos llegó a un pequeño pasaje que servía para cruzar por debajo una calle que a esas horas estaba desértica.

El lugar era oscuro, sucio, y el olor a orine rancio atosigaba sus fosas nasales. Con claridad pudo ver a dos hombres de color que sometían a una mujer en el suelo, ya uno de los tipos se había bajado el pantalón, la muchacha se retorcía y peleaba con todas sus fuerzas pero dos contra uno, no era justo.

— ¡Ey! —dijo con su voz de tenor.

Los hombres lo vieron y el que tenía los pantalones bajos lo apunto con un arma.

— Desaparece turista, sí sabes lo que te conviene —amenazó con un acento caribeño.

— ¿¡Turista!? —repuso ofendido y caminó hacia ellos— ¿¡Me has dicho turista!?¿¡A mí!? —no podía con el atrevimiento de aquella pequeña basura, definitivamente el respeto se había perdido.

El hombre no respondió, sólo disparó una vez, dos veces, tres y el hombre con el sobre todo marrón seguía caminando hacia ellos como si las balas no lo tocasen. Al estar a la misma altura de los delincuentes tomó al que le disparaba del cuello y lo pegó contra la pared.

— Deberías saber que no eres lo más peligroso que camina por estas calles —la menguada luz del lugar le permitió al malhechor ver el rojo sangre de sus ojos.

El segundo hombre lo atacó con un tubo pero de un manotón lo lanzó contra el muro y cayó desmallado. Le enseñó los grandes colmillos al que sujetaba del cuello y lo mordió cerciorándose que le doliese a más no poder; el hombre gritó con una mezcla de pánico y dolor agudo. Garrett apretó la mordida y le tapó la boca silenciándolo por completo. Lo drenó en menos de un minuto y lo mismo hizo con el que estaba desmallado.

Satisfecho y con la sangre fresca derramándose de su boca, escuchó el jadeo de la mujer que estaba de pie caminado apoyada de la pared, debía detenerla y matarla. La alcanzó y la tomó de los brazos, la muchacha se asustó pero no grito, le tocó la chaqueta y entre lágrimas le habló:

— Gracias señor… gracias —le tocó el rostro y la mano se le llenó de sangre— ¿Esta herido?

— No, no es mía —respondió algo confundido.

— Lo hombres… ellos —casi no podía hablar.

— Ellos huyeron, tranquila.

— Le dispararon —le tocó el pecho buscando alguna herida, pero él había esquivado todas las balas.

— Son pésimos tiradores, no son más que unos malditos cobardes.

Acababa de matar y desgarrarle la garganta a dos personas delante de ella, no sólo eso, había mostrado su verdadera naturaleza abiertamente y esa mujer que debía estar histérica y huyendo de él, temblaba y estaba asustada pero no por su agarre. Al buscar la mirada de la muchacha lo comprendió todo, ella no lo veía, movió la mano frente a la chica y ni siquiera parpadeo.

— Soy ciega —confesó al sentir la mano batirse frente a su cara—, necesito buscar a mi perro, ellos… ellos lo hirieron, no sé si lo mataron —las lágrimas caían a raudales por sus hermosos ojos café—. Por favor señor, ayúdeme —apretó los puños arrugando la tela de la chaqueta—, por favor… se lo suplico.

— Esta bien, sólo déjame tomar tus cosas —le agarró las manos con suavidad y la chica lo soltó con cierta dificultad pues ese extraño era su ancla de esperanza.

Garrett tomó a los dos hombres y corrió hasta el lado este del Harlem River, ese río tenía una corriente muy fuerte y todo objeto de 70 kilos o más era arrastrado hacía el fondo y atrapado en el espeso lodo, no era la primera vez que lanzaba sus cenas en ese lugar. Volvió al pasaje y recogió las pertenencias de la chica del suelo, básicamente su cartera y algunas cosas que se habían salido, entre ella el Bastón Blanco de la chica, que no era más que una vara plegable que le servía de guía para desplazarse sin tropezar con nada.

Esos tipos merecían una muerte más dolorosa, atacar de esa manera a una muchacha doblemente indefensa. La miró y la chica luchaba con su propia ropa íntima, la tenía a la altura de las rodillas enredada con las pantimedias negras y gruesas, la detalló por primera vez, era bastante joven, seguro no pasaba de los 24 años, tenía un vestido rojo que definía su figura, no era muy ajustado pero la chica tenía excelentes curvas que se insinuaban sutilmente pero dejaban volar la imaginación de cualquier caballero. La mujer estaba sucia, raspada, despeinada y asustada, no pudo disfrutar lo buena que estaba y en vez de ese morbo natural de hombre, tuvo otro sentimiento natural y masculino, el instinto de protección.

Sacudió el sobretodo beige de la chica que estaba en el suelo y ella brincó ante el sonido.

— Tranquila —le dijo para calmarla. Se le acercó y la puso el sobre todo cubriéndola bien—. No te muevas, te quitaré… bueno… te —no dijo más al ser sobrepasado por una inusual vergüenza y se agacho para arrancarle las pantys y las gruesas medias negras—. Ahora podrás caminar —le puso el bastón en la mano.

— Muchas gracias señor —respondió temblando de pies a cabeza. Las lágrimas de la muchacha limpiaban la suciedad del rostro dejando vetas en su bronceada piel.

Sujetándola de la cintura salieron del pasaje.

— ¿Tienes idea de dónde…

— Sí, a la derecha, me arrastraron unas dos cuadras —respondió no permitiéndole terminar de hablar y se mandó a toda velocidad moviendo el bastón con agilidad— ¡Oh Brandy! ¡Dios, por favor que este bien! ¡Que este bien! —en verdad estaba preocupada por su perro, más que por ella misma.

Un chillido alertó a Garrett y a lo lejos vio algo que se removió en un matorral. Aquella parte de la ciudad estaba en casi total silencio e iluminada por las luces de varios negocios cerrados.

— Ya lo vi —informó.

— ¿Está vivo? —preguntó la muchacha comenzando a trotar.

— Se mueve —corrió a velocidad humana y llegó hasta el perro. Era un hermoso labrador color champaña, de unos 40 kilos y al parecer lo habían apuñalado. Esos malditos merecían una muerte mucho más dolorosa que la que les había dado.

Cargó al perro y la muchacha los alcanzó.

— ¡Oh Brandy! —lloró acariciando al animal y éste le lamió el rostro— Hay… hay… cerca… —lloraba tanto que no podía hablar.

— Sí a tres cuadras hay una clínica veterinaria que atiende emergencias —lo sabía había pasado mucho tiempo en esa ciudad, se la conocía de memoria y más esa zona que era su lugar de caza por los últimos meses.

— Por favor señor, se lo suplico, llévelo. Tengo… tengo —hurgó en su bolso pero las manos le temblaban—. Tengo dinero, sólo necesito encontrar mis tarjetas de crédito —la mujer era un manojo de nervios y Garrett comenzaba a sentirse mareado entre tanta sangre.

Las rodillas de la mujer sangraban igual que una ceja y el borde de sus labios; quería pasarle la lengua y probarla, la sangre del perro no lo tentaba, no le gustaba la sangre de los animales pero si lo alteraban un poco.

— No te puedo dejar sola.

— Yo llegaré pero lleve a Brandy, usted puede correr. Si se muere moriré con él, Brandy es lo único que tengo en la vida, por favor señor —las copiosas lagrimas que salían de esa chica lo conmovieron.

— ¿Segura que sabes cómo llegar? —preguntó dudoso de dejarla sola o no, parecía al borde de un colapso.

— Llegaré, no se preocupe por mí, ayúdeme por favor. Llévese mi bolso —le extendió la cartera.

— Tranquila, volveré por ti —no le aceptó la cartera.

Garrett corrió a su velocidad natural y en segundos estaba entrando en la clínica veterinaria, sin dar muchas explicaciones dejó al animalito con el doctor y entregó 2000 dólares en efectivo para que comenzaran a atenderlo —tenía por costumbre cargar una buena cantidad de efectivo encima, siempre era bueno estar prevenido—. Se sentía preocupado por la muchacha, se veía muy indefensa. Corrió de regreso hasta ella y espero que no se diera cuenta de lo veloz que había ido y vuelto, lo más probable es que en el estado de nervios que estaba ni lo notara.

— ¡Es usted! ¿Y Brandy? —Garrett se quedó algo trastocado pues, aún no había hablado y ella sabía que era él.

— Lo están atendiendo, regresé por ti —respondió mirándola con desconfianza.

— Señor, jamás tendré cómo pagarle lo que está haciendo por mí —estiró la mano a tientas y le tomó el brazo.

Sin decir mucho más ambos comenzaron a caminar, el paso de la muchacha era enérgico y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su hermoso rostro. No medía más de 1.65 y no llevaba zapatos altos, así que con su 1.91 le fue muy fácil pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros y acobijarla con su cuerpo.

— ¡Esta frío! —observó la chica.

— Hace mucho frío esta noche —contestó como si nada.

Al llegar a la clínica veterinaria, una enfermera rolliza brincó de susto, era obvio que habían atacado a muchacha, tenía la ropa sucia, al igual que el rostro, las piernas y sangraba un poco en diferentes lugares.

— Ella es la dueña del perro —dijo Garrett por mera información.

— ¿Cómo esta Brandy? ¿Vivirá? —el líquido cristalino volvió a salir a raudales por sus ojos.

— Aún no lo sabemos señorita, pero hay que atenderla a usted y llamar a la policía.

Esa era una palabra con la que Garrett no simpatizaba, mucho menos le gusto la manera en que lo miró la enfermera.

— Yo no la ataque, sólo la auxilie —acotó a la defensiva.

— Nadie lo acusa —respondió la enfermera—. Esperen acá un momento por favor.

La mujer regordeta desapareció tras una puerta dejándolos solos. La joven se estregó las manos nerviosa, se cruzó de brazos y camino de un lado al otro.

— ¿Cómo se llama Señor? —preguntó la muchacha ubicándolo a la perfección dentro de la habitación aunque él no estaba cerca de ella.

— Garrett y no me trates de señor apenas tengo 30 años ¿Cómo te llamas? —tenía muchísimos más pero en apariencia, no pasaba de 30.

— Esmeralda Alemán pero todos me dicen Green… de nuevo, muchísimas gracias Garrett —se puso detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello.

Tenía un cabello hermoso, brillante, castaño y abundante, ni liso, ni crespo, simplemente perfecto aunque ahora mismo estaba desordenado y con algo de suciedad.

— Diría que es un placer, pero dadas las circunstancias no me parece lo más conveniente. No tienes nada que agradecer, los viernes en la noche es mi noche de buen samaritano —ella le dio una débil sonrisa— ¿En verdad, no puedes ver?

— Sólo bultos a cierta distancia, tengo visión tubular, degeneración del cristalino, la córnea y otras cosas. No puedo distinguir formas, letras, y los colores a duras penas puedo saber cuándo algo es rojo. Legalmente soy ciega —habló de manera muy desinhibida.

— Lo lamento —era una tristeza que una mujer con unos ojos tan hermosos, no pudiese ver la belleza del mundo.

— No tienes que lamentarlo, nací de esta manera así que no anhelo lo que no conozco.

Lo que Green no dijo en ese momento fue que la sombra marrón que significaba Garrett para su dañada vista, brillaba como si su piel fuese de diamantes o estuviese cubierto de escarchas, aunque eso para ella no tenía relevancia, siempre su maltrecha visión podía jugarle una broma.

El ruido de la enfermera al abrir la puerta hizo que Green girará en dirección del ruido.

— ¿Y el señor? —preguntó la mujer.

— Esta acá —lo buscó pero ya no estaba, no había ningún bulto brillante — Garrett —lo llamó y nada.

El vampiro no se había ido muy lejos, estaba justo al cruzar la calle escondido entre los árboles y la oscuridad, la pudo ver cuando lo buscaba, era la mujer con la expresión más dulce que hubiese visto en su vida, le parecía una sirena, no supo por qué la comparo con esa criatura mitológica pero lo hizo.

La policía llegó a los pocos minutos, con silencio y paciencia observó cuando la interrogaron. Ecos de palabras llegaron a sus oídos y una larga hora paso.

— Señorita Alemán, lo mejor será que se vaya a casa. Brandy deberá pasar la noche en observación —informó el doctor.

— ¿Estará bien? ¿Se salvará? —era imposible que las lágrimas no emanaran de sus ojos color avellana.

— Es un luchador y ha salido bien de la operación pero debemos esperar.

— Yo esperaré acá —dijo decidida y se sentó.

— Señorita —habló esta vez uno de los policías—. La debo llevar a su casa, o a la comisaria, no puedo dejarla acá, debe descansar.

Para Garrett era evidente que la policía no haría mayor esfuerzo por resolver y apresar a los tipos que casi la violan y que seguramente la asesinarían luego de violentarla. Eso debía significar un alivio para él aunque sintió algo parecido a la ira pues no habían tomado en cuenta a Green como deberían.

Repitió mentalmente el nombre de la muchacha y se sonrió, era gracioso que la llamaran "Verde" en inglés aunque comprendía la referencia a su nombre Esmeralda. En su mente sonó muy hermoso ese nombre. Se concentró de nuevo en lo que ocurría en el lobby de la clínica.

— ¿Cuánto debo pagar? —preguntó la joven mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

— Nada, los gastos han sido cubiertos por el caballero que la auxilio, si hay algún gasto extra, le avisaremos mañana.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cuánto le dio!? ¿Tiene los datos de la tarjeta de crédito?

— El señor pago dos mil dólares en efectivo, cubrió por completo la operación y un día de hospitalización.

Esmeralda se sintió hasta mareada y el policía junto a ella la sujeto.

— ¿Firmo algo? ¿Le dijo algo? Necesito encontrarlo, devolverle ese dinero —no podía que creer que ese extraño hubiese pagado por ella.

— No señorita, por lo visto el caballero fue el ángel de la noche —Green sonrió levemente, estaba confundida pero luego pensaría en eso.

Se dejó llevar hasta el auto patrulla, la sentaron en la parte de atrás y arrancaron. Green no pudo evitar el tratar de mirar alrededor buscando a Garrett, aunque sabía que él no estaría allí, su imaginación romántica y tonta pensó que a lo mejor él la observaba desde un lado oculto.

Su imaginación no se equivocaba, lo que no pensó fue que no sólo la miraba sino que además se iría tras aquel auto patrulla para ver hasta dónde la llevaban. A una cuantas cuadras de ese lugar se detuvo el auto en un edificio de unos 7 pisos, los oficiales entraron con ella y Garrett estuvo atento hasta que vio una luz en el quinto piso encenderse, a velocidad sobrenatural subió las escaleras de emergencia.

Una ventana le dio visibilidad de la sala, los policías entraron y revisaron el apartamento para cerciorarse que todo estaba bien, por lo menos habían tenido ese buen detalle y se marcharon. Apenas Green estuvo sola se echó a llorar sobre el piso de la sala, a Garrett el corazón se le encogió, quería entrar y consolarla, pero eso la espantaría y no le daría ningún tipo de tranquilidad.

La muchacha no era tan frágil como lucía, se levantó a los pocos minutos y caminó por un pasillo perdiéndose de vista. Cuando Garrett se dio cuenta de lo que hacía ya estaba caminando por el pequeño pasillo siguiéndola, Green entró en una habitación y él se asomó un poco por la puerta abierta, era importante que no entrara en contacto directo con sus ojos o ella podría ver su bulto y espantarse.

Esmeralda con cuidado se quitó el vestido rojo y se quejó de dolor, los hombres la habían golpeado y podía sentir como los hematomas comenzaban a formase en su espalda y brazos. Al terminar de bajarse el vestido quedo prácticamente desnuda pues no tenía las bragas puestas, Garrett se obligó a cerrar los ojos y apartarse.

«Resulta que ahora eres un fisgón ¡Perfecto! Luego de tantos años he sido reducido a fisgonear a una humana» Pensó a la vez que se reclamaba mentalmente, era inaudito lo que le sucedía con esa joven, los mortales no eran más que ganado para él, seres que ni siquiera giraba a ver no importaba lo bella, sexy o guapa que fuese la persona, nunca en su larga vida se había sentido atraído a alguien que no fuese de su especie pero le costaba horrores poder despegarse de esa pequeña y linda mujer.

La joven se quitó con cuidado las vendas que la enfermera veterinaria le había puesto, el olor de la sangre llegó a Garrett con tanta fuerza que dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, los colmillos se le distendieron, prácticamente salivó. Estiro la mano, estaba a sólo 3 cm de tocarla, si sentía esa piel tibia no habría vuelta atrás.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola mis bellezas.**_

_** WOW! Muchísimas gracias por la acogida que le han dado a este nuevo fanfic. No me imaginé que iba a tener tanto éxito, la verdad que un millón de gracias por ser tan hermosas, fieles, por siempre leerme y sobre todo por siempre dejarme tan bellos RW.**_

_** Bueno en este 2do cap veremos un poco la vida de un vampiro en NYC, este es un fanfic que no sé si será corto (Lo dudo) pues me permitirá expresar mi propia versión de vampiro usando al guapo y sexy de Garrett para hacerlo jejeje.**_

_** Valery, Brenda, Graciela, Lau, Carme, Rossy, Nilda, Angie, RakeVampire, Gisella Gómez, Lucia Castillo, Jenny y Valeria Rodriguez, SON LAS MEJORES CHICAS, un millón de gracias por su apoyo, espero seguir contando con ustedes.**_

_**Pueden pasar por mi grupo en Facebook "Stefania Bloom Fics" para que vean las imágenes de los personajes.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Stef.**_

_**Advertencia:**__** Este fanfic es (AU) Universo Alternativo y (OoC) Out of Charater. Además los vampiros de este fic no brillan como bolas de discoteca a la luz del sol ;)**_

_**Capítulo 3; fecha tentativa 07/11/14**_

A Light In The Darkness

Capítulo 2

Estiro la mano, estaba a sólo 3 cm de tocarla, si sentía esa piel tibia no habría vuelta atrás. Sin pensarlo salió pitado de esa apartamento y no dejo de correr hasta que estuvo a muchas manzanas de distancia, había estado muy cerca de morderla, lo deseo con fervor, no era que Green fuese _"la sua cantante"_ conocía la diferencia pues había tenido una cantante en su vida y por unos meses se había convertido en un rastreador por aquella mujer que ya no deseaba recordar.

No, Green no cantaba para él pero se sentía fuertemente atraído por ella, parecía diferente al común. Garrett decidió olvidarse de ella, era lo mejor para todos y se dispuso a buscar la cena, aún no había comido y sus ojos ya se estaban oscureciendo no era nada agradable que eso pasara, tenía más de una semana que no se alimentaba.

Al día siguiente debía encontrarse con el Abog. Silvio Baratta, era uno de los mejores mercantilistas de la ciudad, y había dinero que invertir, Garrett era aficionado a las finanzas, un terreno salvaje e inesperado dónde las cosas podían cambiar en segundos, eso lo hacía excitante y estar cerca de Wall Street le fascinaba. Amasar fortuna era algo que lo divertía.

— Ciao bella —saludó en perfecto italiano a la recepcionista del gran bufete.

— Sr. Garrett, supongo.—respondió coqueta.

Esa mañana había amanecido nublada, así solía ser el otoño en esa ciudad. Ese día estaba vestido con botas de cuero negro, un jeans ajustado del mismo color, un suéter ligero de color gris bien pegado al cuerpo y sobre este una chaqueta de cuero negro con un corte recto y elegante. El cabello color chocolate y algo largo lo hacían ver más sexy y una corta barba de unos dos días sin afeitar completaban un look muy varonil.

Garrett era un sueño de hombre y los lentes de contacto color azul era el toque final. La joven Luana Ciccone casi se desmaya al verlo, y mira que siempre veía hombres bellos trabajando en una de las torres más famosas de la ciudad de Nueva York, pero Garrett tenía un punto extra, una cierta fiereza animal que los otros hombres no poseían.

— El mismo —le tomó la mano y la besó. Ciertamente no se interesaba románticamente en los mortales pero le gustaba divertirse con ellos —. Silvio me está esperando.

— Sí… sí —dijo la muchacha nerviosa saliendo de su ensueño—. Solo un minuto Sr. Garrett, lo voy anunciar —tomó el teléfono habló rápidamente—. Puede pasar, permítame acompañarlo.

— Grazie Cara — (gracias, querida).

Caminó con calma por el elegante lugar mirando fijamente las caderas de la chica, definitivamente necesitaba tener sexo y necesitaba tenerlo pronto. Luana abrió las hermosas puertas de caoba que daban a la enorme oficina del Sr. Baratta y apenas entró las puertas se cerraron tras él.

El lujoso estudio era acogedor y hermoso, con la pared de fondo hecha de puro cristal, los ventanales iban de techo a piso y daban una maravillosa vista de la ciudad. Sin duda era una de las mejores oficias de NYC. Junto a los ventanales esperaba un hombre de color, de rasgos finos y labios gruesos, no mayor de 27 años, pulcramente vestido de azul y con los ojos dorados.

— El gran revolucionario se ha dignado a visitarme. ¿A qué debo el honor? —resonó desde el fondo de la oficina.

— A que he venido para hacerte ganar dinero, Silvio.

Garrett se sonrió ampliamente y el hombre trajeado le respondió la sonrisa de igual manera. Ambos se abrazaron como lo hacen los amigos que tienen mucho tiempo sin verse.

— Me alegra verte hombre. Cuando Luana me dijo que eras mi cita de las 11 de la mañana, no lo podía creer.

— Pues volví hace unos meses a la ciudad y no vine antes ya que tú estabas en Londres —comentó Garrett.

— Me gusta pasar allá la primavera y el verano.

— Silvio, no has cambiado para nada, eres el único demente que prefiere pasar el verano en Londres. Por cierto si esa chica trabajara para mí, la hubiese mordido hace mucho tiempo —sonrió con picardía.

— Es un alivio que a mí no me guste morder a las personas —respondió con simpatía.

— Cierto. Algún día me tienes que decir tu secreto ¿Acaso te internas en el Central Park de madrugada y te das una hartada de ardillas o ratas? No hay muchos animales en esta ciudad que te puedas merendar —el tema en verdad le intrigaba.

Silvio tenía 100 años viviendo en NYC y jamás le había visto los ojos de otro color que no fuesen dorados.

— Hablando de eso ¿Es cierto? —preguntó señalándole a Garrett que se sentará y él hizo lo mismo detrás de su escritorio.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Se rumorea que estabas en Alaska, probando un modo de vida diferente.

— Es cierto, pero el dorado no es mi color —respondió secamente, cualquier mención a ese tiempo lo hacía pensar en Kate.

— ¿Qué paso? —Silvio no era un hombre curioso pero eran buenos amigos desde hacía dos siglos, se tenían la confianza suficiente para preguntar.

— Me enamore de una mujer que comparte tus gustos alimenticios. Probé esa vida por dos años, al principio estuvo bien pero luego la calma de Alaska, la ausencia de ruido, el hambre constante. No, eso no era lo mío así que decidí regresar a casa.

— Lo lamento, imagino que ella no te quiso seguir.

— No, Kate no podía vivir con un "monstro" que no siente respeto alguno por la "vida" humana.

— Siento mucho escuchar eso ¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó Silvio con una preocupación genuina.

— Sí, sólo necesito algo de sexo y un par de presas —bromeó para disimular el dolor que había sufrido por meses.

Silvio se echó a reír, allí estaba el Garrett de siempre, aguerrido y fuerte ante cualquier adversidad aunque lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era un hombre frívolo y que "sexo + sangre" no le iban a quitar el pesar, pero por lo menos lo aliviarían.

— Ahora hablemos de dinero —comentó el revolucionario.

— Ese es mi tema favorito, a ver, dime en qué estás pensando.

A los hombres se les dio la 1 pm hablando de negocios. Silvio ordenó que les llevasen el almuerzo, debían cubrir apariencias aunque ninguno de los dos comía, sólo desordenaban la comida y el abogado le daba casi todo a su perro San Bernardo que siempre estaba con él en la oficina.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Ody? —preguntó Garrett mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al enorme animal. Silvio tenía astucia para todo y pasar desapercibido en el mundo humano era su especialidad.

— Ya tiene 16 años, pero tengo 3 hijos de su última camada. El perro es el mejor amigo del hombre.

— Y de los vampiros —sonrió y le dio otro pedazo de su filete.

— Hablando de otra cosa Garrett, esta noche iré a "Helvede" puedes venir si gustas.

— ¿¡Vas a ir a Helvede!? —no lo podía creer. Silvio no era de visitar esos lugares.

— Es uno de los lugares más exclusivos de la ciudad —dijo en su defensa.

— Cierto, pero también es un local de vampiros y Federico es un maldito gran danés desequilibrado.

— Federico Andersen no es ningún desequilibrado, es un hombre de negocios muy respetado en esta ciudad.

— ¡Oh por favor! Es un proveedor de sangre para los vampiros y un distribuidor de drogas para los humanos. Una combinación perfecta he de admitir, pero te conozco y no irías a "divertirte" si no fuese por alguna razón de peso.

— Olga irá, es una danesa que… —puso cara de sin vergüenza— me interesa, y ella desea ir al famoso local para vampiros, no muchas ciudades del mundo cuentan con uno y además tiene una linda neófita con ella. La creó hace 5 meses y sé que te gustará, las gatitas salvajes son tu especialidad.

— Si lo explicas desde ese punto de vista pues tiene mucha lógica ir al "Infierno" —Helvede era infierno en danés.

Ese mismo día por la mañana Esmeralda apenas se levantó se fue ligera a la clínica veterinaria. No la dejaron ver a Brandy pero había sobrevivido la noche y sus probabilidades habían aumentado, estando allí llamó a Marcus y Penélope eran sus mejores amigos y como su familia.

Al contarle todo lo que había sucedido ambos se alarmaron y dejaron sus trabajos para ir corriendo a la clínica, los dos comprendían que Brandy no era sólo un perro o una ayuda para Green, era como su hijo, lo tenía desde hacían 6 años y lo crío desde que esté tenía dos meses de nacido, él era sus ojos, su compañero fiel, su verdadero mejor amigo, su guardián, y el ser más cercano a su corazón.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la clínica ella les contó con más detalle lo vivido. Marcus Bean se encolerizo, Green era como su hermanita menor, pues él ya contaba con 32 años y un hogar constituido, ella era la tía consentidora de su pequeño Ian. No aceptaría que eso se quedara así y se fue a la comisaría, exigiría justicia para su amiga, Marcus no era asistente del fiscal en vano. Estaba tan furioso de que semejante violencia se viviese en las calles que sus ojos negros brillaron con más intensidad.

Penélope Allen era escultura al igual que Esmeralda, su compañera de universidad y su amiga más querida, una joven con el cabello del color de una zanahoria, los ojos verdes y el rostro pecoso, excelsa representante de su ascendencia irlandesa, una chica bohemia que le gustaba estar vestida de colores brillantes. Al contrario de Marcus no se concentró en la atrocidad experimentada por Green ya que no había pasado a mayores sino en el "samaritano" misterioso que la rescato y además pago dos mil dólares de su bolsillo.

Cuando Marcus las dejo solas, Penélope no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Era guapo ese tal Garrett?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su amiga siempre decía algo que la hacía sonreír.

— No te hagas la tonta. Estoy bastante segura que le pusiste las manos encima —mencionó con mucha picardía en la voz.

— Lo hice, pero no por esas razones, estaba prácticamente histérica, Lope —Lope era el diminutivo de Penélope. La sonrisa se borró de su cara.

— ¡Vamos Green! Un desconocido te rescato de unos violadores armados, salvo a Brandy y además pago una gran cantidad de dinero, para luego desaparecer sin más… eso suena a un príncipe azul, y ambas sabemos que no existen. Ahora dime cómo era —la pelirroja no se amedrentaba fácilmente y una cara seria de su amiga no era nada intimidante.

— No sé si será un príncipe pero sí fue todo un caballero —una sonrisa tímida se asomó por sus labios al recordarlo—. Tú ganas. Era alto, muy alto, más de 1.90 de eso estoy segura y sus manos eran fuertes, grandes, muy firmes, me daban la impresión que me podría cargar con un sola mano si así lo hubiese querido —cerró los ojos he hizo memoria, la verdad era que no se había detenido a recordar cómo era él—. ¡Lo abrace por la cintura! —soltó de golpe pues de esa manera había venido el recuerdo a su mente.

— ¿Y? —la ínsito a continuar pues estaba muy interesada.

Esmeralda volvió a cerrar los ojos. Recordó los hombros y el pecho cuando lo agarró—. Su espalda era ancha, el pecho definido y duro como una roca —siguió forzando su memoria y se acordó que piso un pequeño hueco mientras caminaba casi abrazada a él—. Su cintura era estrecha y las caderas escurridas, creo que tiene un buen cuerpo.

— Sí, creo que lo tiene —dijo irónica y Green la miró ceñuda—. Vamos con lo que has descrito, está muy divino de cuerpo, no seas falsa Green, ser tan pudorosa no te luce —la nombrada soltó una carcajada pues Lope tenía razón— ¿Y su rostro? ¿Pudiste tocar algo?

Green arrugo la cara pues casi pudo sentir la sangre en sus manos, él tenía sangre en el rostro.

— No sólo que tenía una barba de un par de días.

— ¡Sexy! —Penélope no tenía remedio, adoraba a los hombres y ellos a ella.

Se quedaron otra hora allí hasta que por fin la dejaron entrar a ver a su perrito. Estaba dormido y con algunos tubos conectados a su peludo y brillante cuerpo. Green no pudo evitar las lágrimas al tocarlo y sentir su quietud, la respiración lenta, siguió acariciándolo y pasó las manos por las gazas que cubrían la herida, la intravenosa y algunos chupones como los que le ponían a las personas para medir su ritmo cardiaco.

— Estará bien —le dijo Lope abrazándola para consolarla—. El doctor dijo que es un luchador, ya verás que estará perfecto.

Green no pudo hablar, apenas logró asentir con su cabeza y nuevas lágrimas se asomaron por su rostro. Penélope la sacó de la habitación y volvieron a hablar con el doctor antes de irse.

Garrett abandonó la elegante Torre dónde trabajaba su amigo Silvio, se iría por allí hacer sus cosas y se prepararía para la noche, pero alguien se reusaba dejar su mente, quería ir a ver cómo estaba ella, cómo estaba Esmeralda. Ese nombre sonaba tan exótico en su cabeza y eso le gustaba. Luchó contra el deseo de ir a buscarla, sabía que no debía, nada bueno saldría de volverla a ver, lo único que lograría sería matarla y no deseaba darle la muerte a una joven tan dulce como ella.

La noche cubrió la isla de Manhattan y Olga una vampiresa danesa se alistaba para ir a Helvede una discoteca diseñada y construida para vampiros, toda una rareza, a decir verdad sólo había 4 lugares como ese en todo el planeta. Olga llevaría a su nueva hija Mía, ella debía socializar con los de su especie y poder soportar la tentación de estar cerca de los humanos, hasta los momentos se había controlado bastante bien.

Al terminar de peinar su largo cabello rubio, sonrió mirándose al espejo, esa noche saldría con uno de los vampiros más poderoso del mundo. Silvio era más rico que los mismos Vulturis, un vampiro que vivía su vida sin miedo de nada ni nadie, un hombre atractivo y caballeroso, definitivamente tenía suerte de que él se fijase en ella. El único punto negativo era que se alimentaba sólo de animales aunque eso le daba unos hermosos ojos dorados, ella jamás cambiaría su estilo de vida por nada ni nadie, nada se comparaba a la sangre humana, así que esperaba que él comprendiera eso.

Al estar lista salió a la sala, allí estaba Mía esperándola, cuando la vio bufó.

— Cariño esto no es el pueblito de Kansas donde vivías. No puedes salir vestida así.

Mía era tan hermosa como ella, alta, delgada como modelo, rubia como el sol, tenía muchísimo potencial, por eso la había elegido para ser su nueva compañera, aunque la muchacha se empeñaba en continuar vistiendo su estilo campesino.

— No estoy mal vestida —dijo en su defensa, pero unas botas vaqueras, unos shorts de jeans y una camiseta anudada sobre el ombligo, no era para nada el estilo de New York City.

— Mía pareces la prima Daisy de ¹_Los Dukes de Hazzard_ —la joven no la comprendió—. Olvídalo —se llenó de paciencia—. Vamos a que te cambien, te he comprado buena ropa no sé por qué te empeñas en usar esos harapos.

Gracias a Mía, Olga se retrasó 1 hora completa en llegar a Helvede y era consiente a Silvio era un hombre puntual, esperó que no se disgustara con ella aunque él era un caballero y si se había molestado no se lo diría.

Efectivamente Silvio comenzaba a impacientarse, chequeó su reloj por décima vez y removió el trago de whisky que tenía en la mano, esa noche se había vestido muy moderno con unos pantalones grises metalizados muy ceñidos a su fornido cuerpo, un suéter beige manga larga que tenía una segunda tela por encima de color negro trasparente y una bufanda de seda plisada colocada de tal manera que parecía el cuello del suéter.

Silvio era un hombre muy guapo sin ninguna duda, poderoso y sensual, pero las marcas en su espalda y pecho le recordaban de dónde venía. Había sido un esclavo hacían 400 años atrás, hijo de una esclava negra y un terrateniente italiano rubio, su padre se llamaba Silvio al igual que él y lo amaba, siempre había sido bueno con él y con su madre, aunque ambos fuesen esclavos, pero su padre murió cuando él apenas tenía 12 años y así el primogénito de su padre tomó el poder de todas las propiedades de la familia Baratta.

Sebastiano lo odiaba a él y a su madre, ellos eran una vergüenza para su familia, el desliz de su padre y su debilidad por los negros. Silvio pensó que su hermano mayor los vendería pero la realidad fue peor, los conservo para hacerles la vida un infierno, la peor parte la llevo su madre Venere que también era hija de un hombre blanco con una esclava negra, una mujer hermosa y joven de apenas 28 años, lo había parido a él cuando tenía 16 años pero él no era producto de una violación, ella y su padre se amaron de verdad.

Silvio sacudió la cabeza cuando Garrett que estaba sentado frente a él le habló. Agradeció mentalmente esta interrupción en la línea de sus pensamientos, no le gustaba recordar aquella parte de su vida.

— Disculpa ¿Me decías? —se dio cuenta que no había escuchado nada de lo que su amigo le había comentado.

— Te acabo de decir que salve a una chica y a su perro y ¿¡No me estabas escuchando¡? Eso es muy grosero de tu parte —aparentó molestia.

— Lo lamento, es que a veces hay fantasmas que aparecen si avisar —Garrett comprendía muy bien de lo que le hablaba su amigo.

— No es nada importante lo que te contaba, no te preocupes.

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa del local, a primera vista era una discoteca de lujo para gente famosa y adinerada. La música era estruendosa, los jóvenes estaban aglomerados en la pista de baile, los barman hacían show mientras preparaban los cocteles, los bailarines contratados por el negocio hacían sus bailes en cilindros blancos, altos que estaban a 2 metros del suelo, las luces parpadeaban haciendo aún más frenético el ambiente.

Garrett torció la mirada, no era que no lo gustase el bullicio pero no estaba allí para permanecer allí…

Una chica paso y se le quedo mirando, se había preocupado en arreglarse estaba todo vestido de negro, con pantalón de tela gruesa de corte bajo y ajustado, un suéter liviano al cuerpo y una chaqueta cruzada estilo militar con los cuatro botones grandes que marcaban los ángulos de un cuadrado.

Garrett se lamentó de las reglas impuestas por el gran danés de Federico. Nadie podía alimentarse de ningún humano en su local o lo pagaría muy caro, esa chica que se le había quedado mirando estaba verdaderamente exquisita. Pero un movimiento en la entrada lo distrajo, vio una mujer alta de 1.85, rubia, de ojos rojos, vestida de negro, estaba impactante, el traje era trasparente y plisado debajo llevaba algo como un brassier de color carne, en las caderas un fajón de tela negra se las envolvía y la falda transparente continuaba pavorosa hasta los pies, apenas una pequeña panty negra le cubría su intimidad.

— Esa es una mujer vestida para matar —dijo Garrett casi babeando. Silvio volteó y quedo exactamente igual que su compañero.

— Olga —susurró y Garrett parpadeo impresionado.

— ¿Esa es Olga?

— Sí —fue la simple respuesta.

— Pues, puedo entender porque te gusta tanto.

Detrás de la mujer venía otra más joven, casi tan alta como Olga, no tan elegante o despampanante pero sí hermosa, de labios carnosos, cabello rubio y ojos rojos, pero no rojos como los de ellos, alrededor del iris salían rayos rojos que rayaban la esclerótica como si fuese un sol ardiente en un fondo blanco, esos eran los ojos de neófito.

La mujer para nada los ocultaba y él tampoco traía los acostumbrados lentes de contacto de color azul, estaban en New York City, en una de las mejores discotecas de la ciudad, la excentricidades estaban permitidas y unos ojos rojos no eran lo más llamativo de la noche.

La chica traía un vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo, sin manga y con el cuello Mao, con la falda muy, pero muy corta que dejaba ver sus largas y delgadas piernas. Garrett se sintió tentado en silbar como una camionero y sonrió al sentirse de nuevo en la "movida" siempre que se juntaba con Silvio era lo mismo: chicas hermosas y buena vida.

Las mujeres llegaron hasta ellos.

— Lamento el retraso —comentó Olga—, se necesita tiempo para verse así.

— Es prerrogativa de una dama el llegar tarde —contestó Silvio y le besó la mano como todo un caballero.

Luego de las presentaciones de la noche Silvio ordenó que les pasaran el servicio de Whisky a unas chicas de una mesa cercana, apenas se habían servido dos tragos, los vampiros no comían, ni bebían ningún alimento humano pero sabían cómo guardar las apariencias. Luego los 4 se fueron a donde estaba la verdadera fiesta.

Caminaron hacía el ascensor del fondo y al Garrett caminar detrás de Mía visualizo que el vestido por detrás era completamente abierto hasta dejar a la vista el coxis, esa chica era una criatura exquisita y justo lo que necesitaba esa noche.

Tomaron el ascensor que estaba custodiado por guardias humanos. Un ascensor al que sólo se podía tener acceso por medio de una tarjeta black que acreditaba a la persona como miembro VIP GOLD del local, y sin esa credencial absolutamente nadie podía entrar en esa pequeña cabina de metal que te llevaba directamente 3 pisos bajo tierra y al abrirse las puertas lo primero que se veía eran un par de neófitos que hacían las veces de seguridad del lugar. Los recién nacidos como vampiros eran increíblemente más fuertes que los demás, pero sólo el primer año como vampiros eran así, luego la sangre humana salía de sus sistemas y se hacían como los demás.

La fuerza de los vampiros luego de ese primer año, era proporcional a su fuerza humana. Por ejemplo Silvio podía contar entre los más fuertes, había sido un esclavo que la vida y su maltrato le había regalado una gran musculatura y un aguante tremendo, lo mismo pasaba con Garrett al ser un guerrero, había sido un hombre fuerte e imponente y como vampiro era igual.

El local especial para vampiros también era elegante pero estaba como detenido en el tiempo, en los años 20 para ser exactos, todo era de terciopelo vinotinto, con muebles de caoba oscura, altos candelabros adornaban las mesas, y las personas que atendían vestían de la época con trajes de encaje y plumas en la cabeza las chicas, y los chicos lo hacían son zapatos de dos colores, tirantes y camisas que llevaban cintas negras en los brazos.

Sofás capitoneados, espejos grandes y ornamentados daban los toques finales. Una discoteca de vampiros con ese ambiente era un cliché pero el Helvede cambiaba sus decoraciones una vez por mes, y el cambio era total, de hecho Garrett la última vez que había ido el ambiente por el contrario era futurista y galáctico.

Un hombre tan alto como Garrett, rubio, guapísimo y no mayor de 35 años se detuvo frente a ellos.

— Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, es todo un honor tenerlo por acá Sr. Baratta —Federico se inclinó haciendo una reverencias y Garret torció los ojos.

— Federico —Silvio extendió la mano y saludo al danés—. Es un gusto estar en tu local.

— El gusto es todo mío —respondió y fijo la vista en Olga.

— Eres la mujer más hermosa que he podido ver en vida. Bienvenida —le tomó la mano y se la besó. Olga sonrió y se sonrojo un poco, era un hecho que los hombres en NYC si eran unos caballero.

— Lo es, y está conmigo así que no la mires mucho —dijo Silvio completamente sonreído e hizo que Federico soltase la mano de Olga que aún sujetaba.

El dueño del local no dijo nada, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza en clara señal de comprensión.

— Garrett, años sin verte —se estrecharon las manos.

— No estaba en la ciudad, gran danés —contestó, a Federico no le molesto la comparación con el can, estaba claro que era mucho más grande y feroz que el animal.

— Eso escuche. Señorita bienvenida, le aseguro que el Helvede le dejará una excelente impresión por el resto de su vida —le besó la mano a Mia y Garrett le sujeto la baja espalda a la joven.

Los vampiros eran muy posesivos en cuanto a pareja, no importaba si era algo de una noche o el amor de tu vida, si en ese momento la persona estaba contigo, pues ningún vampiro aceptaría que otro viniese a cortejar. Gracias al carácter y edad que tenían tanto Silvio como Garrett, ambos se sabían manejar, el mismo Federico era más viejo que ellos dos, pero le encantaba provocar y era famoso por arrancar cabezas por una hembra o varón, dependiendo del gusto que tuviese esa noche.

El rubio le ordenó a una de las anfitrionas que los guiara hasta la mesa más exclusivas del local, luego el mismo iría a leerles el menú de la noche. La anfitriona no pasaba de 16 años.

— Cada vez los crea más jóvenes —susurró Garrett a Silvio.

— Federico sabe lo que hace, conoce las reglas, también como tú y yo.

_**Continuará…**_

¹_**Los Dukes de Hazzard:**__es una serie de __televisión __de __Estados Unidos __emitida originalmente entre 1979 y 1985 por la cadena CBS. Creada por Gy Waldron, cuenta la historia de Bo y Luke Duke, 2 primos que luchan contra la injusticia en el condado de Hazzard, "encabezada" por el corrupto comisionado Jefferson Davis "Boss" Hogg y su mano derecha, el comisario Rosco P. Coltrane._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola mis amores;**_

_** Decirles que en este PRECISO INSTANTE ESTOY EN NUEVA YORK, inspirándome a más no poder y viendo a Garrett haciendo travesuras en cada lugar de esta mágica ciudad muajajajajaja.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a las que me han dejado su rw, en especial gracias a las chicas que me leen y no les suele gustar las historias de vampiros u otras que también me leen y no les gusta Crepúsculo pero aun así se arriesgaron a la lectura y me dejaron sus hermosos comentarios.**_

_** Gracias en especial a Rossy, Nilda, Valery, Angie, Carmen, Graciela, Lucia, Gisella, Rosa Amalia, Andrea, Laura, Brenda, Nemesis, Shunys Love, Victoria Moon y Claudys Dugmor. Sobre todo gracias a las que me han apoyado tanto al punto de abrirse su cuenta en sólo para dejarme sus hermosas opiniones.**_

_** Si alguien opino y no lo nombre prometo recompensarlo.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Stef.-**_

_**Cap 4 fecha tentativa 22/11/14 **_

A Ligth In The Darkness

Capítulo 3

— Cada vez los crea más jóvenes —susurró Garrett a Silvio.

— Federico sabe lo que hace, conoce las reglas, también como tú y yo.

Se acomodaron en la mesa y comenzaron a conversar, se sentía bien compartir con los de su especie. Los vampiros de NYC en su mayoría eran huraños pero los que no tenían ese temperamento, permanecían en el otro extremo, eran demasiado despreocupados, expresivos, extrovertido y dados a manifestar su verdadera naturaleza con ligereza, hecho que mantenía a los Vulturi en constante vigilancia de la isla, lo bueno de todo eso era que New York es una ciudad de excéntricos y excentricidades así que muchas indiscreciones cometidas por los vampiros más jóvenes eran vistas como eso: "excentricidades".

La música sonaba fuerte pero a un nivel agradable ya que los sentidos híper desarrollados de los vampiros solían ser bastante sensibles a los ruidos muy altos. Apenas Garrett comenzaba hacer su movida con Mia y le tenía una mano sobre los hombros y la otra sobre la pierna derecha cuando Federico volvió a aparecer para importunar.

— ¿Qué les apetece esta noche? —se sentó junto a Mia sin ser invitado— Tenemos todo tipo de sangre y comida muy exótica, Silvio para ti no tengo menú disponible en este momento pero dime que deseas y lo conseguiré de inmediato.

— Estoy bien Federico, muchas gracias —miró a Olga con una sonrisa—. Pide lo que desees —le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

— Bueno, si quieren algo más osado les puedo ofrecer un buen "viaje" —sonrió como un villano al ver que Mia y Olga no comprendieron.

— Sí drogas a tu presa antes de alimentarte, te puedes drogar a través de su sangre —explicó Garrett—. He de admitir que es algo muy gratificante.

Mia sonrió ampliamente.

— Jamás use drogas —miró a Garrett con cierta bribonada—. Me encantaría probarlo.

— Así será —contestó acariciándole el hombro—. Federico nos mostrará los platillos del día.

— Encantado de hacerlo, vengan —se levantó y los demás lo siguieron.

Bajaron por unas escaleras que estaban a la izquierda del local, el luegar era estrecho, con las paredes altas forradas en terciopelo color vino, y los escalones eran de madera negra, al terminar de bajar habían un par de puertas grandes también hechas de madera negra finamente tallada y muy ornamentada. Un par de vampiros altos y fornidos las custodiaban, no eran neófitos como los que estaban en la entrada, Federico sabía que no podía poner a "samuros cuidar carne".

Al atravesar las puertas Mia se estremeció, habían unos 20 humanos asustados y caminando dentro de un cuarto de paredes trasparentes, otros vampiros estaban allí haciendo sus órdenes de comida. La joven le tomó la mano a Garrett y se la apretó, no le quedo de otra que aguantar estoico el apretón, odiaba saber que en ese momento esa hermosa criatura era más fuerte que él.

— Deja de respirar —susurró Olga a su pupila. Y aunque Mia ciertamente no necesitaba respirar para vivir, dejar de hacerlo le parecía antinatural pero en ese lugar no tenía elección.

Estar en ese territorio era distinto al estar en la discoteca del primer piso que era destinada para humanos, en ese cuarto negro donde ahora se hallaba los humanos eran presa, estaban allí para alimentarse de ellos y los instintos de caza vampíricos se activaban quisieran o no.

Las 20 personas eran diferentes entre sí, chinos, japoneses, coreanos, indios, marroquíes, latinoamericanos, mongoles, negros, rubios, mestizos y un nativo americano de pura cepa.

— Mis hermosas damas, como verán Helvede tiene el mejor buffet de la ciudad. Todos están en perfecto estado de salud —sonrió dejando ver sus largos caninos.

Lo que decía era cierto, mantenían a los humanos en cautiverio por dos meses, los alimentaban sanamente, los obligaban a ejercitarse, los bañaban y vestían bien. Silvio vio que los humanos eran de muchas edades pero al ver a una niña no mayor de 10 años no pudo con la repulsión, no le importaba si Olga mantenía la dieta natural de su especie, pero no se quedaría allí para ver cómo se alimentaban de gente inocente.

— Elije lo que quieras, yo debo hacer una llamada importante de negocios —le dijo al oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿A esta hora? —preguntó sospechando la verdadera razón por la que él se retiraría.

— En Australia ya paso el mediodía. No te preocupes, volveré pronto —le dio otro beso en los labios y salió del lugar.

— Los vegetarianos son tan sensibles —comentó Federico de manera irónica.

— Mantén la lengua detrás de los colmillos gran danés —respondió Garrett agresivo.

— Por lo visto no solo los vegetarianos son sensibles. Si me disculpan hermosas damas, iré un momento a hablar con otros clientes —se retiró y eso fue lo mejor, Garrett jamás había tenido paciencia para hablar con él.

Mia estaba a punto de caer en frenesí y Olga se dio cuenta poniéndose algo nerviosa. Un neófito podía destrozar aquel cristal por muy resistente que fuese y merendarse a los 20 humanos rápidamente, y si eso sucedía lo único que lograría es que la matasen a las dos pues Olga no permitiría que le pusieran las manos encima a su hija.

— Creo que mejor salimos —comentó Olga tomando del brazo a Mia.

— No te preocupes, ella estará bien —dijo Garrett girando a Mia lentamente hasta tenerla de frente.

— No lo creo —contestó Mia con el rostro contrito como si estuviese a punto de llorar, podía sentir como perdía poco a poco el autocontrol.

— Tranquila bebé —susurró.

La tomó de la cintura hasta que hizo que sus cuerpos se juntases, le agrado sobremanera la altura de la muchacha. Con delicadeza le acarició la mejilla y pasó su dedo pulgar por encima de los carnosos y brillantes labios, la joven se sintió en llamas de inmediato el ímpetu que sentía por el olor de los humanos se convirtió en lujuria agarró a Garrett del cuello de la chaqueta y lo besó arrabiatada, se sintió capaz de fornicar con él en ese mismo lugar.

Olga torció los ojos y se concentró en la presa que degustaría mientras Garrett le apretaba los glúteos a la chica que ciertamente no tenía mucho de dónde agarrar al ser tan delgada, pero igual su hombría se satisfacía con ese toque.

— ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? —murmuró Mia al romper con los besos, estaba prácticamente jadeando de excitación.

— El sexo es una distracción eficiente cuando se entra en descontrol por el sangre —le respondió sonreído.

La muchacha se restregó con él, le comenzó a besar el cuello y una mano se fue directo a la entrepierna del vampiro.

— Con calma bebé, eso es algo que no deseas lastimar —susurró sobre los labios de la chica.

— Quiero hacerlo contigo, y quiero hacerlo —le apretó suavemente el falo hinchado de excitación.

— Y lo haremos cariño, sólo que primero comeremos algo y el sexo será aún mejor de lo que piensas.

Con habilidad logró que la chica le sacará las manos de encima para así elegir la cena. Cada uno hizo su elección y se las notificaron a al mozo.

— ¿Desean LCD, Éxtasis, Roxy o algún coctel en especial? —preguntó el joven mozo.

Mia sonrió como si estuviesen hablando de caramelos y miró a Olga pidiendo autorización.

— Puedes pedir lo que gustes pequeña —contesto con cierto sentimiento maternal pero esa expresión dulce cambio a una fuerte cuando miró a Garrett—. Estoy segura que la cuidarás bien y no dejarás que se meta en problemas.

— Palabra de boy scout —contestó malicioso.

Eligieron LCD para los 3, eran lo más fuerte y lo que garantizaba un buen viaje. Luego los escoltaron a otro lugar que era enorme y oscuro, por lo menos medía 1000 mt², todo era hecho en piedra volcánica con apenas unas pocas luces para ver por donde se caminaba. El espacio donde estaban parados en compañía de otros vampiros era reducido y justo frente ellos había una pequeña abertura que daba acceso al sitio conocido como:

— El laberinto mis queridos vampiros —presentó Federico con una gran sonrisa—. Un laberinto tan complicado como las profundidades de esta ciudad, un espacio diseñado para la caza donde todo es posible, la única regla mis queridos vampiros es no comerse la presa de los demás, cada quien tiene su propia suculencia esperando entre estas paredes, así que comerse la comida de los demás sería una gran grosería —hablaba con un falso beneplácito pero todos sabían que si rompían las reglas del Helvede, la muerte sería otorgada por la mano del mismo Hades, que en este caso era Federico Andersen, un vampiro que podía ser más despiadado que cualquiera que se pudiesen imaginar.

Olga sonrió complacida por estar allí, la propuesta del lugar era extraordinaria, las grandes ciudades superpobladas no eran buenas para las cazas, se atrapaba la comida rápidamente o si no se debía desistir, existían demasiadas personas, lugares a donde correr, mucha policía, vigilancia, cámaras, y tener un laberinto de 1000 mt² cuadrados para jugar era sencillamente sensacional. Olga estaba segura que muchos vampiros habían gastado fortunas completas en Helvede, pues poder participar en los juegos de Federico se debía pagar unos 15.000$ por cabeza.

— Quédate conmigo —ordenó Olga a su pupila. En una cazaría como esa Mia podía perder el control y comerse la presa de alguien más o matar a algún vampiro que se le interpusiera.

— Yo la cuidaré —le dijo Garrett—. Disfruta de la cacería.

— Gracias pero no te conozco, prefiero manejarla yo.

— Olga tengo casi 500 años, disfruta la noche y deja que yo cuide de Mia, te prometo que estará bien.

La danesa lo vio estudiando qué debía hacer, Mia se veía bien y estaba guindada de brazo de Garrett como si este fuese un salvavidas, a lo mejor debía confiar, además Silvio le había hablado maravillas del vampiro revolucionario. No dijo nada sólo asintió esperando tomar la decisión correcta.

Mia y Olga se descalzaron de los altos tacones, siempre el estar descalzos les permitía experimentar mucho más su lado salvaje. Federico dio la orden de comenzar y los 6 vampiros que estaban allí echaron a correr perdiéndose de vista.

Garrett y Mia corrían codo con codo pasaron junto a un par de presas llorosas que no comprendieron que había sido esa ráfaga de viento junto a ellos, por lo visto Mia estaba concentrada en encontrar el hombre fornido y marroquí que había elegido como cena pero se toparon con una mujer joven de larga cabellera negra y oscura, el opio que había consumido la mujer le daba un olor dulzón. Garrett supo prevenir la reacción que tendría Mia a ese olor, sin pensarlo la empujo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que la piedra volcánica se rompió cayendo en forma de polvo alrededor de ambos, el vestido blanco de Mia se arruino en ese instante.

La neófita se sintió un poco aturdida por el golpe, momento que Garrett aprovecho para cargarla y correr lejos de la humana, se metió dentro de un recoveco del laberinto y Mia lo miró con furia.

— Era necesario —comentó limpiando la mejilla de la muchacha con un pañuelo, estaba bañada de arenilla negra.

Mia no dijo nada, no le importo estar sucia, aún se sentía en frenesí así que hizo lo que acababan de enseñarle, tomó a Garrett de la pechera y lo estrelló contra la piedra, pero no tan duro, no quería noquearlo sólo dominarlo, le abrió los pantalones mientras lo besó con desesperación. Mia no podía comprender como sus instintos pasaban de caza a sexo con tanta facilidad.

Garrett invirtió las posiciones y la dejó con la cara pegada a la pared, le subió el corto vestido, le arrancó las pantaletas y se hundió en ella hasta el fondo. Mia hincó las uñas en el muro pulverizando la roca en sus manos, gritó de puro placer mientras él la poseía con violencia y salvajismo, las arremetidas eran tan fuertes que Mia comenzaba a dejar su estela marcada en la piedra. Garrett se mordió con fuerza el labio para no gemir, le gustaba escuchar los gemidos que arrancaba de esa tierna boca y no quería acallarlos con los propios, tener sexo así de salvaje era una bendición para su alma luchadora.

Mia quiso girarse pero no se lo permitió, una neófita era demasiado fuerte e impulsiva para tenerla fuera de dominio absoluto, la chica se podía emocionar de más y morderle el cuello hasta arrancarle la cabeza. Le tomó las manos femeninas y blancas y se las puso entrelazadas detrás del cuello, como si fuese un policía a punto de realizar un cateo por el cuerpo, de hecho le separó aún más las piernas y apretó con más fuerza su sexo contra el de ella.

Mia gritó creyendo que estaba a punto de explotar de placer, era la primera vez que tenía sexo como vampira y sus sentidos híper desarrollados eran demasiado para su mente que aún seguía manteniendo paradigmas y estándares humanos.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —jadeó— Sí… así… ¡ah! Más fuerte… más…

Sus deseos eran órdenes, Garrett se afincó aún más en sus penetraciones y espero lograr hacerla acabar pronto pues él estaba a punto de correrse. No había nada mejor para el sexo que una neófita. Mia se estremeció por el orgasmo y tembló a tal velocidad que su silueta se hizo borrosa, semejante movimiento hizo que Garrett acabara sin remedio, no había poder mental, concentración o truco que evitara el llegar al orgasmo si una mujer se movía como ella lo acababa de hacer.

El inmortal salió con cuidado de ella y se apartó, la joven vampira cayó al piso sin tener fuerzas en las piernas, se sorprendió, creía que al ser una vampira era imposible perder las fuerzas, pero estaba equivocada y era lógico, ese hombre la acaba de fornicar como nadie en su vida.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó levantándola del piso.

— Eres el mejor amante que he tenido en mi vida —dijo sin respirar mientras se ponía de pie.

— Gracias —contestó sonreído y sin falsa modestia. Escuchar esas palabras cuando eran dichas con sinceridad hinchaban su ego.

La besó con suavidad mientras le bajaba el vestido cubriéndole la desnudes. En el abrazo pudo sentir por completo los pechos de la chica, unos pechos que prometían ser redondos y firmes, y aún no los probaba pero ya tendría tiempo para degustarlos como se debía.

— Hay que volver a la cacería —le comentó a la muchacha pues ella iniciaba a abrirle la camisa.

— Me has quitado el hambre —le contestó con picardía—, prefiero mil veces quedarme acá contigo que alimentarme de todos los humanos que están en este laberinto.

— Yo también lo prefiero —respondió apretándole el trasero una vez más— pero comamos ahora y luego vámonos de aquí.

— ¿A dónde me quieres llevar? —preguntó coqueta.

— A dónde tú desees ir.

— A tu casa —lo besó con arrebato una vez más para luego salir corriendo de allí en busca de su presa.

* * *

><p>Esmeralda Alemán se removía entre sus sabanas una vez más, esa noche no lograba conciliar el sueño, necesitaba Brandy durmiendo dentro del cuarto, siempre podía escuchar la respiración de su perro profunda y rítmica mientras dormía y ese sonido le daba seguridad.<p>

En la otra habitación estaba durmiendo Penélope que se había negado a dejarla sola y ella se lo agradecía, el día siguiente sería un sábado de parrillada en casa de Marcus, quien había hecho grandes esfuerzos presionando a la policía para que encontrase a los malhechores que la habían atacado.

Green sintió mucho stress esa noche y por fin el peso de lo ocurrido la abrumó, había tardado muchísimo en asimilar lo que sucedió, pudo recordar las manos de esos asquerosos tocándola por todos lados con morbo, cuando el hombre le bajo la ropa íntima y le metió los dedos, sintió tanto asco que se tuvo que levantar a vomitar, y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, pero lo peor de todo fue recordar cuando Brandy los atacó y ellos lo acuchillaron más de una vez dejándolo tirado a un lado del camino.

Green había sentido literalmente que la vida se le iba de las manos en ese momento mientras escuchaba a Brandy llorar y chillar de dolor. Aquella angustia sentida por su labrador hizo que ella no se concentrase en preocuparse por sí misma y mientras los dos hombres la arrastraban hasta el túnel peatonal ella no pensaba en su propia seguridad sino en la de su can.

Inevitablemente luego vino el recuerdo de aquella voz varonil que grito "¡Ey!" a partir de ese momento sus recuerdos eran confusos pues todo paso demasiado rápido. Pudo repetir claramente en su mente el momento en que escucho los tres disparos, eso fue completamente aterrador por un instante pensó que le habían disparado a ella hasta que comprendió que había sido con el hombre que acababa de aparecer.

Una frase llego a su mente como si la hubiese soñado y no presenciado "_Deberías saber que no eres lo más peligroso que camina por estas calles_" era la voz de Garrett sin ninguna duda, tenía una voz hermosa, varonil y sensual. Recordarlo la conforto un poco pero igual continuaba sollozando en el suelo del baño junto al W.C.

Penélope terminaba de masturbarse para así disponerse a dormir, siempre decía que si le tocaba dormir sin un hombre igual quería su orgasmo de _buenas noches_ y le daba muchísimo morbo si lo hacía en una que no era su cama. Estando feliz con una sonrisa en el rostro le pareció escuchar un gemino, pero no uno de felicidad, de inmediato supo que debía ser Green, se levantó sin dudarlo y se fue a buscarla hasta que la encontró en el baño.

No dijo nada se limitó a sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla con fuerza, dejó que su amiga llorase todo lo que debía llorar pues sabía que aún no había desahogada el horror que había vivido. Luego de un rato la levanto y se acostó junto a ella hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

><p>Garrett y Mia bailaban en la pista del local para vampiros, ella continuaba descalza, con el vestido todo manchado de polvo negro al igual que el cabello pero eso no le importaba a nadie, estaban en medio de un buen "viaje" ya que ambos habían cenado a personas que prácticamente tenían una sobredosis de LCD.<p>

Olga también estaba en una "nota" igual mientras Silvio seguía en sus cabales. Garrett los miró unos segundos y esperó que en verdad Silvio pudiese aceptar que Olga no era como él, nadie podía obligar a nadie a cambiar de estilo de vida, ni si quiera el más profundo amor por otra persona lograba eso. Los vampiros siempre tendrían una necesidad mayor, la necesidad de la sangre.

Cerca de las 4 am Mia se fue con Garrett a su lujoso PentHouse Duplex ubicado en la 5th Av. Con E 82th St del Midtown de Manhatan, justo al lado del maravilloso Central Park. El edificio de apenas 10 pisos contaba con todos los lujos posibles, era como vivir en un hotel pues tenía servicio de lavandería, limpieza, portero, recepcionista, ascensorista y un excelente sistema de seguridad.

Los dos pisos del Pent House sumaban unos fantásticos 700 mt², contaba con una terraza amplia y un Jacuzzi que asemejaba a una pequeña piscina. El apartamento era a todo lujo, con los pisos de parquet y la escalera que llevaba al piso superior era al aire con los escalones hechos en madera, pero daba la impresión que los tablones flotaban en el aire.

Si Mia no hubiese estado tan drogada la respiración se le hubiese cortado al estar en ese lugar, pero en ese momento ambos estaban pendiente de otras actividades y ninguna de estas era admirar el entorno.

* * *

><p>El sábado llegó y Esmeralda junto con Penélope entraron a la casa de los Bean. El distrito de Queens donde vivía Marcus con su familia era bastante lejos del Harlem Latino donde vivía Green pero ir a visitar a esa familia la hacía feliz, sobre todo por el pequeño Ian.<p>

— Pasen chicas —grito Amy Bean desde la cocina. La esposa de Marcus era una hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules con todo el aspecto que debía poseer una hermosa esposa y madre.

— Traje el vino —fue lo primero que dijo Penélope al pasar a la cocina y mostro las dos botellas.

— Tu siempre pensando en las cosas importantes —contestó Amy risueña mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Lope.

Green que conocía de memoria la casa sintió un par de pequeños brazos que se aferraron a una de sus piernas.

— Acá esta mi Ian —de inmediato lo cargo y lo llenó de besos. El bebé era pelirrojo como su madre pero con los ojos negros de su padre.

Todos se saludaron y Marcus estaba en el patio de la casa familiar con una cerveza en la mano y un largo tenedor en la otra mientras volteaba las carnes. Esa mañana el sol brillaba con fuerza y hacían unos agradables 16 C° así que todos estaban ligeros de ropa.

Luego de comer hasta reventar y charlar animadamente las mujeres se reunieron en la cocina para ayudar a Amy con los platos.

— Green tienes que contarme de tu ángel de la guarda —pidió Amy.

— Sé que Penélope ya te contó todo lo que le dije a ella —respondió en voz baja pues Ian estaba en sus brazos a punto de dormir.

— Vamos Green, es que necesito escucharlo de ti, quiero saber si es correcta la descripción que me dio Lope o son exageraciones de ella.

— Es como ella te dijo, pero tan sólo es un hombre alto, con buen cuerpo, una voz varonil y seductora, además de ser un caballero y mi salvador —había iniciado restando total importancia al tema pero cuando termino de hablar se dio cuenta del porqué sus amigas hacían tanto hincapié en el asunto.

— Sí, básicamente es el tipo de hombre con que nos tropezamos con frecuencia en la cafetería —comentó Lope completamente irónica.

* * *

><p>Garrett había pasado dos días encerrado en su Pent House con Mia, se sentía de maravilla, no había nada mejor que una gatita salvaje para desfogarse, Silvio era sabio y él lo sabía.<p>

Mia se estaba bañando mientras él seguía en la cama y veía el movimiento bursátil de la bolsa en su laptop y sin ton ni son Esmeralda salto a su mente. Respiró profundo y pensó en si se acababa de acordar de ella o era que no había dejado de pensar en ella.

Busco rápidamente en internet y eligió varias cosas que no se tardarían en traer a PH, de hecho a los 30 minutos el Sr. Palmer portero del edificio estaba tocando la puerta, Garrett le abrió y saludo cordialmente. El Sr. Palmer estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades del dueño del PH, le parecía algo loco que el Sr. Garrett le gustase usar lentes de contacto rojos (eso es lo que él creía, pero cada loco con su tema). Dejo los paquetes en la sala y se retiró, Mia curiosa como toda joven salió a la sala envuelta en una bata de baños azul marina.

— ¿Regalos? —preguntó al ver las grandes cajas blancas con moños rojos.

— Sí, son para ti —respondió Garrett.

— ¿Para mí? —preguntó con duda.

Él quien también estaba enfundado en una bata de baño caminó hasta ella y le abrió la bata apreciándola desnuda una vez más.

— Así es —fue la sencilla respuesta para luego tomarla de la mano y llevarla hasta la mesa.

Mia abrió las cajas y descubrió que contenían ropa elegante, desde la lencería hasta un gran sombrero para el día.

— Rompí tu ropa íntima y manche tu vestido, espero que te agrade esta pequeña retribución.

— No tenías que molestarte, y me gusta mucho ¿Tú lo elegiste? —trato de aparentar indiferencia pero Mia era una chica de pueblo que jamás en su vida había visto, vivido, ni tenido tantos lujos. Estaba sencillamente maravillada con Garrett.

El vampiro tomó el delicado blúmer negro y respondió:

— Cada una de las piezas —Mia no pudo evitar la respuesta coqueta y atrevida.

— Yo también destroce tu ropa, tendré que recompensarte de alguna manera —le abrió la bata y se arrodillo frente a él.

Garrett quiso pero no pudo evitar todo lo que paso a continuación, luego de dos horas intensas y de dejarla muy satisfecha habló.

— Pedí una limosina para que te lleve a casa, te recogerá en el sótano y asumo que dónde te estés quedando con Olga habrá un sótano para dejarte.

— ¿Por eso es el sombrero? —preguntó sonreída y completamente desnuda sobre la cama.

— Sí, además te quedará hermoso —respondió.

Los neófitos durante su primer año se debilitaban con sol, era como si enfermaran de repente y una larga exposición era fatal. La naturaleza era sabia, ese detalle los mantenía a raya durante el día y así evitaba que su frenesí por sangre fuese constante. Luego de ese primer año todo vestigio de química humana desaparecía del cuerpo y junto con eso la debilidad diurna.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —las mujeres tenían sus sexto sentido y por muy sutil o elegante que fuesen las propuestas de Garrett en el fondo era esa el mensaje.

— Gatita, puedes quedarte acá todo lo que desees, yo estaría encantado —se acostó sobre ella.

Sus pieles eran frías para los humanos pero entre los vampiros podían sentirse calientes entre sí y ella estaba hirviendo en comparación con la piel de él.

— Me encantaría pero Olga está nerviosa y ha llamado varias veces. Aceptaré tu amable ofrecimiento —le dio un corto beso y se escurrió de la cama para irse a vestir.

Mia no era tonta él quería que ella se fuese y ciertamente era hora de marcharse. Garrett la acompaño hasta el auto.

— Espero que me llames —dijo Mia antes de montarse en la limo.

— Eso no lo dudes gatita —la besó con desenfado y luego la dejo partir.

Apenas el auto salió del edificio Garrett se montó en su Porche y treinta minutos después se descubrió frente a la clínica veterinaria donde esperaba que aún estuviese Brandy.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
